


Lemons

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemoncakes, right?





	Lemons

He wanted to cancel.

He hated holidays parties and even moreso the grand parties that Robert threw. Those parties were mostly for the wealthy donors of his political campaigns. But after Ned’s untimely death (horrific car accident that took not only his life but the lives of his wife, his son Robb and his son’s wife as well as crippled young Bran), Robert decided to retire from politics - it was not the same without Ned, without Jon Arryn who passed a few years before. But this party his older brother proclaimed was different - it was a potluck for family, his and what was left of Ned’s family (namely, his daughters and his youngest sons)!

Renley already provided his regrets, deciding to spend the winter with the Tyrells at the Reach.

With his daughter Shireen away with his ex-wife and her lover Melisandre, he really had no excuse and if he was honest with himself, he was looking forward to seeing Sansa, who was helping Robert organize the family get-together.

His attraction to her (he was like a grouchy moth to her happy flame) was something he tried to snuff out even after his divorce. He was not a dirty old lecher he told himself as he stared at her swimming in Robert’s Olympic sized pool at the pool parties, at her cheering at Joffrey’s football games in her cheerleader uniform, and pretty much anytime he saw her. It was because she was so bright and too kind, kind enough to always make sure to include him conversations with people who shared somewhat similar interests as his (namely, her cousin Jon) and made sure that he always had something to drink (his favorite ice water with a wedge of lemon) or eat (as he was particular when it came to food he had to admit).

And she was a godsend for Robert, who he thought would get horribly drunk like he did when Lyanna, her aunt, died. She was always there for Robert, stepping in for Ned in every way it seemed, scheduling his days and making sure that he did what he did best (which was talking with his constituents). They were both avid hockey fans and went to hockey games together (and she even invited him too).

At first, he was more than little jealous but then she came to him and confessed that she wanted to be with him but that Robert needed her. And Stannis could not fault her as he himself could not let his brother fall down that dark hole again when only Ned was able to coax him to go to rehab. Somehow Robert's alcoholism and hard recovery turned out to be a feel-good story that actually helped his political career.

Before she left to see her mum, Shireen handed him a recipe for the potluck with a sweet smile. One glimpse at the recipe and he knew that his daughter knew!

 _Lemoncakes_!

It was no secret that they were Sansa's favorites (with her closing her eyes and moaning ecstatically as she gracefully nibbled the delicate cakes).

It seemed easy enough. Lemons, flour, sugar, salt, and butter. He scoffingly refused Marya's offer of assistance.

But of course everything went wrong as it always seemed to with him. He did not preheat the oven which seemed nonsensical to him. He did not "soften" the butter whatever that meant nor did he use all the butter the recipe called for (there must have been a typo as there was no way two sticks of butter were needed!). He did not sift the flour. He did not grease or butter the mini bundt pans which were nonstick (!).

Instead of delicate sunny looking teacakes, he ended up with misshapen burnt and yet uncooked lumps that looked like coal (mayhaps appropriate for the holidays, but not for the party). 

He was saved once again by Davos, or more accurately, his wife. When they saw his failed efforts, Little Stannis (he hated that the Seaworths call the child Stanny) hooted and hollered that he knew! And he saw small bills exchanged - he was more than miffed that not only his namesake but also his best friend Davos betted against him. Marya already baked extra cakes which now were the only cakes. His mind told him that they were cheating, that he wanted to make something sweet for his sweet! And yet he went with her backup plan and with her coaching made the lemony drizzle topping. He made squiggles with her initials "SS" as the Seaworths teased him mercilessly, saying that the letters stood for Stannis and Sansa, sitting on a tree!

But it was all worth it to see Sansa smile when she saw him bringing in the sweet lemon cakes! And maybe more when she stole a quick kiss. 

Apparently the theme for the holiday dinner was lemons. Marya brought some lemony hummus, tabouli, and baked pita chips. Instead of liquor, they had fruity flavored sparkling lemonades that Sansa's younger brothers made and bottled (and lemon flavored unsweetened water for Stannis). Sansa made her lemony and creamy Greek chicken egg soup. Robert salt roasted a sea bass that was filled with lemon slices and sprigs of dill.

They all oohed and ahhhed when Arya used her sword to open the bottles, when the big fish was cut open from its white salt casing and when he got down on his knees and handed her a perfect cake atop with a tiny ring. 

That night when they were finally alone, Stannis presented his love a cake, the one he saved for her from the batch he baked.

”Coal?” she asked, blinking slowly with her wide blue eyes.

”You were a bad girl,” he tried not to smile as his love smirked as they both remember where her stockinged feet was during the soup service. He almost spat out his soup.

”Are you going to punish me, Daddy?”

 


End file.
